List of similarities to other Disney Channel shows/Wizards of Waverly Place
Wizards of Waverly Place is an American fantasy teen sitcom which ran from October 12, 2007 to January 6, 2012 on Disney Channel. The series was created by Todd J. Greenwald, and stars Selena Gomez, David Henrie and Jake T. Austin as three wizard siblings with magical abilities competing to win sole custody of the family powers. Further main cast includes Jennifer Stone, Maria Canals Barrera, and David DeLuise. Although the shows are nowhere near alike, it should be noted that gags and cast members from Wizards have been put into WildSide quite a bit. In the WildSide head-canon universe, it should be noted that Wizards does not exist. It is instead replaced by a series called Genies of Lippy Street, which ran on Comedies for Kids around the same time. Cast *Jake T. Austin, who portrayed Max in Wizards guest starred in Wild Cute Boy as Nathan. *Amanda Tepe, who played several characters under the eponym Monotone Woman in Wizards, guest starred in Wild Bowling Day as the bowling alley gift shop owner as an expy. (See New Employee) *Eric Allan Kramer, who made a guest appearance as Coach Gutherson in the Wizards episode "Alex in the Middle" played a baseball coach in the WildSide episode Wild Game. *A Selena Gomez lookalike (who portrayed Alex in Wizards) made a cameo appearance in Wild Game as one of the batters from Jefferson. *A Brian Kubach lookalike (who played the recurring role of Riley in Wizards) made an appearance in the episode Wild Bully the II as a guest at Emma's birthday party. *Bill Chott, who played Mr Laritate on Wizards guest starred in Wild, Wild West as the mayor of Denver. *Jack Plotnick, who played a Pocket Elf in the Wizards episode "I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain" appears as a government representative in WildSide: Journey to New Jersey. Episode Gags Since this user has not seen Wizards as often as shows like That's So Raven, this section will be divided up by Wizards episodes, not by WildSide ones. First Kiss *In one scene, Justin kisses a mophead and immediately spits the water out after doing so. Dean did this with the same reaction in Wild Bill/s. *The movie theatre set used in this episode bares close resemblances to movie theatre sets used in episodes like Wild Boyfriend. In Wizards defence though, many movie theatre sets look almost the same. *After Max tastes his sandwich for the second time, he burps and makes a comment about it being better. This exact gag was used in the episode Wild Soup Seller after Dean tastes Rachel's new soup. *At the end of the episode, Alex pulls a guy in by the lockers and kisses him. The angle and direction used during this scene is used in a scene in Wild and Wilder, when Rachel pulls in a random stranger to kiss him (although in WildSide, the kiss is a bit longer). I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain *In one scene, Justin and Max attempt to hide in a trolley cart but gets interrupted by a waiter. When the waiter asks them what they were doing, Max tells him that they were planning on "messing with their sister". The waiter responds by telling them he has a sister, and lets them in the cart. A similar exchange occurs in the episode Wild Relationship between Justice, Gary and Dean and a waiter, however "sister" is replaced with "best friend". New Employee *In the Wizards episode, a young kid named Frankie appears to have an issue with Justin's tutoring business. This is similar to a plot in Wild Animals, where a little kid Chloe had an issue with Bill's advice giving business. *In one part of the episode Theresa does a similar dance move to the "Dean Jig" from Wild Broken Faucet. *During one scene Harper has an encounter with her manager, who tells her that she is "employee of the month". The manager then goes through the steps to print Harper's picture, and does so in a monotone voice. The same woman appears in the episode Wild Bowling Day as the employee at the bowling alley gift shop, and speaks to Justice in the same way when explaining to her the steps of getting her personalised bowling pin approved. *A scene in this episode bares some resemblances to a scene in Wild Ride. Both scenes deal with something "spilling" uncontrollably (yoghurt machine and pigeons pooping) which eventually come to a stop. Both protagonists (Alex and Rachel) sigh of a relief when they believe so, until the things let out one last squirt on them. After this final squirt, both characters then say "No it's done!". Curb Your Dragon *The cat that Alex turns herself into bares a close appearance to the cat April turns into in Wild Protest. **In the same vain, both girls are shown licking their hands once they change back into human. Alex in the Middle *During one scene, Justice hides in a trash can to see who keeps putting love letters into his locker. Dean hid in a trash can to hear Rachel's reactions to his love letters in Wild Cute Boy. Category:Similarities Category:Miscellaneous